guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightfallen Garden
General Information Area Name: Nightfallen Garden Region: Realm of Torment Heading out the west side of Tihark Orchard then entering the nearby portal on the right will give you access to the Nightfallen Garden. This area name does not appear on the main map. The map layout is similar to Garden of Seborhin but a look similar to the Realm of Torment. This area is part of the Realm of Torment and thus does NOT count towards the Cartographer title track. Outposts & Cities Shrines Upon conversion to Nightfallen Garden, the shrines appear active, but empty. All Scouts/Informants give bounties of 2 Lightbringer points per kill. *South edge, middle (entrance): Menzies Battle (Shadow Army) *Southwest corner: Titan Hunt *Southeast corner: Titan Hunt *Northwest corner: Titan Hunt *North edge, middle: Monster Hunt (Lightbringer) (Torment creature) *Northeast corner: Monolith Hunt *Central pit, West side: Margonite Battle *Central pit, Northeast: Margonite Battle *Central pit, Southeast: Monolith Hunt NPCs *Hedge Wizard Lohhaj (only during Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger) Quests Creatures Monsters Demons *Margonites ** 24 Margonite Bowmaster ** 24 Margonite Seer ** 24 Margonite Executioner ** 24 Margonite Reaper ** 24 Margonite Warlock ** 24 Margonite Ascendant ** 24 Margonite Sorcerer ** 24 Margonite Cleric *Shadow Army ** 24 Shadow Elemental ** 24 Shadow Ranger ** 24 Shadow Monk ** 24 Shadow Warrior ** 24 Shadow Mesmer ** 28 Shadow Beast *Titans ** 28 Madness Titan *Torment creatures ** 28 Rain of Terror ** 28 Arm of Insanity ** 28 Shadow of Fear ** 28 Scythe of Chaos ** 28 Spear of Torment ** 28 Word of Madness ** 28 Blade of Corruption ** 28 Herald of Nightmares Monoliths * 24 Graven Monolith Bosses Notes *Upon completion of the game, this area reverts back to the Garden of Seborhin. *After completion of game you can keep both Nightfallen Garden AND Garden of Seborhin active for choice in farming IF you keep the quest Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger active. However, this will preclude you from the Protector of Elona Title because the quest is required to activate the Jennur's Horde (mission). *Although it is in Vabbi, it counts as part of the Realm of Torment and contains Margonite Chests. *Lightbringer's Gaze works on all foes in this area except Graven Monoliths. *This is good spot to farm early Lightbringer points, particularly in the central pit where there are dozens of Margonites in very pullable groups. Just get to the appropriate shrine with as little combat as possible. The quickest way in is probably down the stairs in the southeast corner. *The Margonites in this area are a bit buggy, and can often be seen attacking other groups, including Shadow Army, Torment Creatures, occasionally the Graven Monoliths that they often spawn with, and even other Margonite groups. Be careful not to be crushed between such a conflict if you decide to fight the two groups, as both are still hostile towards your party. Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Monster Hunt (Lightbringer) Category:Offers Menzies Battle Category:Offers Titan Hunt Category:Offers Margonite Battle Category:Offers Monolith Hunt